The Revolutionists
The Revolutionist was a US competitor that fought in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Extreme 1 The Revolutionists first appeared in the Sumo against Shunt. The Revolutionists span up to speed, Shunt deflects and simply pushes The Revolutionists with little problem. It came Seventh at 13 Seconds. The Revolutionists also fought in the Challenge Belt as the last challenger for Bonk!. The Revolutionists got to full speed and slammed into Bonk! only for Bonk! to stop the spinner and hammer away at the top of The Revolutionists, however, the axe head came off once again. The Revolutionists attempts to push back, shunting Bonk!. Bonk! escapes allowing for The Revolutionists to get their weapons up to speed again. Bonk! attempts to stop the spinner but is flipped by the impact, which also toppled The Revolutionists. Bonk! self rights as does The Revolutionists, Bonk! then presses the pit release but is attacked by The Revolutionists. The Revolutionists and Bonk! get in a pushing match, but the damaged axe handle manages to damage the armour of The Revolutionists, allowing Bonk! to finally push The Revolutionists into the pit, winning the belt once and for all. Series 2 In its first battle they fought against Manta, Tough As Nails and Dantomkia. At first Dantomkia attempted to fight The Revolutionists but was merely battered aside Alongside Manta, Dantomkia ganged up on Tough As Nails flipping the clawed machine. As The Revolutionists was assaulted by Tough As Nails, Dantomkia was flipped sky high by Manta self righting immediately. Manta flips Tough As Nails into Dantomkia who also flips the Dutch machine. Tough As Nails darts over and presses the pit release button while being attacked by Dantomkia. The two tussle before Dantomkia decide to flip Tough As Nails out of the arena. Dantomkia, foolishly, attacks Manta as it tried to pit the overturned Revolutionists, causing manta to flip Dantomkia as a response and eventually a second flip finished off Dantomkia. First The Revolutionists fought Lightning. Lightning charged and bashed into The Revolutionists who in turn slashed the sides of it. The Revolutionists attack Lightning but it manages to get underneath and flips The Revolutionists but it bounces back onto its wheels. The Revolutionists batters the back of Lightning sending it spinning away but it reveres and pushes into the side wall until it turns and flips The Revolutionists over. For a while The Revolutionists remained on its back but using the power of its full body spinner it to self right. The Revolutionists goes after Lightning and damages it some more but once again Lightning returned fire and flipped The Revolutionists up against the side wall. The Revolutionists survives and attacks Lightning through vicious attacks and even taking a chunk from the flipper. Lightning runs away but manages to flip The Revolutionists again this time for good as it was unable to self right. Next they fought the second seeds, runners up, Big Nipper. Big Nipper rams The Revolutionists and uses its claws to lift and damage the underbelly of the American spinner. The Revolutionists drops off but Big Nipper reverses and topples The Revolutionists. Big Nipper nudges The Revolutionists and causes it to spin upwards and self right, it returned fire but only to be flipped over by Big Nipper once again. After self righting The Revolutionists batters Big Nipper some more before slamming into the pit release. The Revolutionists continued its attack smacking into Big Nipper throwing it upwards slightly and heavily damaging the second seeds. Big Nipper topples The Revolutionists and starts to smack the bottom of The Revolutionists. They self right again and the two machines battle, both heavily damaged, Big Nipper attempts to pit The Revolutionists but is pushed back and slashed again. The Revolutionists batters Big Nipper continuously, both heavily damage and smoking, however The Revolutionists is pushed towards the pit only for Big Nipper to make a fatal mistake by reversing allowing for The Revolutionists to deliver a killer blow. Manta was its last opponent. Manta charges and attempts to flip The Revolutionists but fails to do so, allowing the full body spinner to make impact, removing one of the Manta wheels entirely causing it to only move on one wheel. Manta span and was battered heavily by The Revolutionists. Manta, despite limited movement, flips The Revolutionists around the CPZ, almost chucking it out on a few occasions. The Revolutionists spins into Manta but is chucked once again, it self rights and bashes Manta out of the way but Manta gets underneath and throws The Revolutionists out of the arena. Extreme 2 The Revolutionists once again fought in the Challenge Belt against TMHWK, Iron-Awe and TX-109. Immediately TMHWK backs into the pit release as all three opponents target it for doing so. TX-109 quickly grabs hold of Iron-Awe and crushes as The Revolutionists spins into the three robots damaging TMHWK in particular. The floor flipper flips The Revolutionists over allowing for TMHWK's axe to smack down on the underbelly. TMHWK hits the back end of TX-109 before ramming The Revolutionists towards, but away from the pit. Meanwhile, Iron-Awe gets away only to be grabbed once again by TX-109 crushing down while The Revolutionists self right by the gyro spin. The Revolutionists pushes TMHWK towards the pit but falls in itself while TX-109 hold Iron-Awe in its grip, pushing forward and aiming to pit the flipperbot, but as a reult pushes TMHWK, who was already by the pit, in instead. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Category:Full body Spinners Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Challenge Belt Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Series 3 competitors